narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kankurō
|Zdjęcie=Kankurō część I.png;Część I Kankuro.PNG;Część II Kankuro epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=カンクロウ |Rōmaji=Kankurō |Polski=Cezary Kwieciński |Japoński=Yasuyuki Kase |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=15 Maja |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=14-15 |Wiek część 2=17-19 |Wzrost część 1=165 cm-167 cm |Wzrost część 2=175 cm |Waga część 1=60 kg-61,2 kg |Waga część 2=61,2 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Jōnin |Zajęcie=Ochroniarz Piątego Kazekage, Dowódca Dywizji Ataku z Zaskoczenia Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Dowódca Dywizji Antyterrorystycznej~Tylko Powieść |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi |Rejestracja Ninja=54-002 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=16 |Przynależność=Sunagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Rodzeństwo Piasku, Dywizja Ataku z Zaskoczenia, Dywizja Antyterrorystyczna~Tylko Powieść |Klan=Klan Kazekage~Tylko Powieść |Rodzice=Rasa, Karura |Rodzina=Yashamaru~Wuj, Shinki~Przybrany Bratanek |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=20 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Legenda Kamienia Gelel |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Gaary: Pustynny miraż‏‎ |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść |Wzrost część 3 = 180 cm}} jest shinobi z Sunagakure oraz drugim, najstarszym z Rodzeństwa Piasku. Pomimo jego początkowego lęku względem swojego młodszego brata, Kankurō zaczął wierzyć w niego oraz jego marzenie o zostaniu Kazekage tak jak wcześniej ich ojciec, stając się jednym z najbardziej lojalnych obrońców Gaary, jego powiernikiem oraz ochroniarzem. Osobowość Najważniejszą cechą jaka występuje u Kankurō, a zarazem jedną z tych, które trudno zobaczyć jest troska i opiekuńczość. Chociaż w części I nie wiedzieliśmy, czy naprawdę można ich było nazwać braćmi. Chociażby przez zachowanie wobec siebie. Shippūden to już całkiem inna historia. Obaj zaczynają podchodzić do siebie z większym zaufaniem. Można było to zauważyć, kiedy Gaara zaczął się zwierzać bratu. Mówił, o tym jaki był i pod wpływem kogo się zmienił. Wspominał także o planach na przyszłość. To jak ważny jest dla niego Gaara widzimy, gdy jest po zabiegu wyciągnięcia z niego trucizny. Mimo swojego stanu zdrowia, chce iść za bratem. Docenia także to co zrobił dla Kazekage Naruto. Można więc powiedzieć, że Kankurō jest wspaniałym shinobi, ale także wzorem starszego brata, mającego nas wspierać i nam pomagać. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Lalkarstwo thumb|250px|Kankurō pracujący nad jego lalkami. Kankurō jest wykwalifikowanym mistrzem marionetek. Posługuje się czterema kukłami: Skorpionem, Czarną Mrówką, Krukiem i Salamandrą. Wszystkie kukły należały wcześniej do lalkarza z Akatsuki, Sasoriego. W pierwszej serii odcinków, posiadał tylko dwie lalki którymi potrafił się sprawnie poruszać. Jego atrybuty fizyczne były też na wysokim poziomie, świadczyło o tym utrzymanie na plecach w pierwszej serii dwóch ciężkich lalek. W drugiej serii Kankurō potrafił stworzyć zwoje w których je przetrzymywał. Lalkarze są wojownikami walczącymi na odległość dlatego też Kankurō jest słaby w walce w zwarciu, jednak on posiada wiele sposobów na ucieczkę potrafiąc działać dość podstępnie. Jedną z jego sztuczek jest wykorzystywanie zamiany ciał z lalką a także zmiany wyglądu przez kukłę. W tym czasie może szybko uciec lub oddalić się by to dystans był na jego korzyść. Lalki które posiadał Kankurō do tej pory były ofensywno-pomocniczne lecz w drugiej części widzimy go z nową marionetką, Salamandrą, która była lalką typowo defensywną. W późniejszym czasie, po śmierci wielkiego mistrza lalkarstwa, Kankurō zabiera ciało Sasoriego. Widzimy go później na spotkaniu Kage, gdzie dobrze się nią posługuje. W IV Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, Kankurō zmierzył się z wskrzeszonym Sasorim. Walka rozpoczęła się kończąc wygraną młodego lalkarza. Kankurō przerósł mistrza kukieł. Inne Zdolności Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Kiedy Suna sprzymierzyła się z Otogakure - stworzoną przez Orochimaru, całe rodzeństwo pod wodzą Bakiego zostało wysłane do Konohy aby zdać Egzamin na Chūnina. Jednak to nie był ich prawdziwy cel. W Wiosce Liścia spotkali Drużynę 7. Kankurō szybko zdenerwował się na małe "szkodniki" i o mało co nie zrobił krzywy Konohamaru. Niedługo po tym wkroczył Sasuke, a zaraz po nim Gaara. Najmłodszy z rodzeństwa uspokoił całą sytuację. Kankurō bojąc się brata przeprosił i razem z resztą drużyny ruszyli dalej na pierwszy test egzaminu. Cała drużyna pierwszy test skończyła pomyślnie, dzięki swoim umiejętnościom. Kankurō kazał podszyć się swojej marionetce Karasu pod jednego z egzaminatorów. Wiedział, że jego plan jest doskonały, ale główny egzaminator Ibiki Morino wiedział co szykował Kankurō, mimo to pozwolił mu kontynuować egzamin. Jego zespół przeniósł się ma miejsce drugiego egzaminu. Zadanie polegało na znalezieniu drugiego zwoju. Każda drużyna otrzymywała jeden zwój z dwóch dostępnych Ziemi i Nieba. Podczas poszukiwania zwoju, zostali zaatakowani przez ninja Deszczu. Gaara szybko się z nimi rozprawił, ale rodzeństwo dostrzegło w nim żądzę krwi. Kiedy zaczynała nad nim przejmować kontrolę, Temari i Kankurō szybko nakazali bratu zaprzestać. W końcu ustąpił i wyruszyli w stronę mety, kończąc w rekordowym czasie. Następnie udali się na trzeci test. Trzeci test polegał na walce. Kankurō miał zmierzyć się z Misumim Tsurugi. Ten drugi od razu przystąpił do ataku używając swojego giętkiego ciała. Tym samym uniemożliwił mu całkowicie ruszanie się. Jednak na tym nie poprzestał i zaczął dusić brata Gaary, niedługo po tym złamał mu kark. Po chwili okazało się, że Karasu, lalka Kankurō, zamieniła się z nim miejscami. Chwilę później Misumi nie mógł już wytrzymać naporu ze strony Karasu i padł, a Kankurō mógł udać się na ostatni test. left|thumb|180px|Kankurō i jego marionetka. W ostatnim teście ninja Suny miał zmierzyć się z Shino Aburame. Kankurō był zaniepokojony nieobecnością Gaary. Gdyby się nie pojawił ich plan inwazji na Konohę mógłby się nie udać. Rozmyślał nad tym, że w walce z Shino musiałby ujawnić umiejętności Karasu. Wyciągając wnioski zgłosił rezygnację z dalszej walki. Zbudziło to podejrzenia zarówno Aburame jak i innych uczestników i widzów. Temari zdenerwowała się na niego, gdyż niedługo to ona miała walczyć. thumb|180px|Shino kontra Kankurō. Kiedy inwazja w końcu się rozpoczęła, Kankurō i Temari zostali wysłani do znalezienia Gaary na obrzeżach Konohy oraz uniemożliwienia mu transformacji. Shino pozostał nieugięty i podążał za niedoszłym przeciwnikiem w celu stoczenia pojedynku. Kiedy Shino i Uchiha Sasuke spotkali się, ten pierwszy kazał nadal kontynuować pościg za Gaarą. Kankurō nie miał innego wyjścia jak walczyć z członkiem klanu Aburame. Kankurō i Shino atakowali się nawzajem, ten pierwszy pokazał wiele możliwości Karasu, takich jak ostrza z kończyn i gazu trującego. Shino dzięki swoim insektom był w stanie kontrolować Karasu, co dało mu dużą przewagę. Znalazł on ukrytego Kankurō, jednak sam zatruł się trucizną z ostrzy Karasu. W tym samym czasie jego brat został pokonany przez Naruto Uzumakiego. Temari znalazłszy Kankurō oraz Gaarę zaczęła z nimi uciekać. Najmłodszy z rodzeństwa podczas ucieczki przeprosił ich, co bardzo ich zdziwiło a jednocześnie uszczęśliwiło. Zarówno wojska Suny jak i Oto Gakure wycofały się. W ciągu najbliższych tygodni Wioska Piasku uległa Konosze i stała się ich sojusznikiem. W tym czasie w poszukiwaniu mocy do Orochimaru wyruszył Uchiha Sasuke. Misja Pogoni za Sasuke Nowa Hokage, legendarna Sanninka wysłała grupę Geninów pod wodzą Shikamaru aby odnaleźć Uchiha Sasuke. Skontaktowała się także z Suną i poprosiła ją o pomoc. Kiedy Genini mieli problemy z Czwórką Dźwięku na pomoc przybyli shinobi Piasku. Kankurō zdecydował się pomóc Kibie i Akamaru którzy nie dawali sobie rady z Sakonem i Ukonem. Inuzuka ostrzegał lalkarza, aby uważał na specjalne umiejętności wchodzenia w ciała innych. Jednak w tym momencie Sakon chwycił Kankurō za twarz. Jednak on przyzwał nową lalkę, Kuroari, która pełniła rolę obronną. Lalka szybko chwyciła Sakona i zraniła go. Sakon był zmuszony wrócić do Ukona. Następnie wykorzystując zarówno Karasu jak i Kuroari, Kankurō zastosował manewr, który zmusił braci do odwrotu. Na ich nieszczęście prosto do klatki piersiowej Kuroari. Karasu rozdzielił się na kilkanaście ostrzy pokrytych dodatkowo trucizną. Ostrza wpadły w dziury w Kuroari i z wnętrza było słychać jęki umierających Sakona i Ukona. Shinobim z Konohy nie udało się jednak sprowadzić z powrotem Sasuke Uchihy. Kankurō oraz jego rodzeństwo powróciło do Konohy z rannymi geninami i na krótki czas postanowili odpocząć. Część II Misja Ratowania Kazekage thumb|left|Kankurō bez pomalowanej twarzy. W kolejnych latach Kankurō zdał Egzamin na Chūnina, a nie długo po tym egzamin na stopień Jōnina. Rozmawiał z bratem o jego planach na przyszłość. Był zaskoczony tym, jak Gaara zmienił się w przeciągu tak krótkiego czasu. Zrozumiał, że dużą zasługę w zmianie osobowości młodszego brata miał Uzumaki Naruto, gdyż przeszli przez ten sam ból. Niedługo po tym do swojego arsenału dodał nową marionetkę, Sanshōuo o wyglądzie salamandry. Od tego czasu w walce używał trzech marionetek Kuroari, Karasu oraz Sanshōuo. Po tym kiedy Gaara został Piąty Kazekage, Kankuro dołączył do rady wioski razem z siostrą, i przeprowadził śledztwo, czy w otoczeniu Gaary nie znajduje się szpieg. Kiedy para członków Akatsuki porwała Gaarę, Kankurō rzucił się w pościg, nie mając pojęcia z kim mu przyjdzie walczyć. Kiedy dogonił porywaczy, jeden z nich postanowił z nim walczyć, zaś drugi oddalił się z ciałem Gaary na swoim glinianym wytworze - ptaku. Kankurō zbyt późno dostrzegł, że jego przeciwnikiem jest Sasori, mistrz sztuki lalkarstwa. Bezskutecznie stawiał mu opór. Członek Akatsuki zniszczył lalki ninjy Suny i wstrzyknął mu spreparowaną przez siebie truciznę. Shinobi powoli słabł, ale wykonał ostatni manewr. Oderwał kawałek maski Sasoriego, co pozwoliło na późniejsze śledzenie Sasoriego Czerwonych Piasków. Niedługo po walce Kankurō został znaleziony i przeniesiony do szpitala w wiosce Piasku. Niestety tamtejsi medycy nie wiedzieli jak zneutralizować truciznę. Posłano więc po czcigodną Chiyo, babcię Sasoriego. Na szczęście w tym samym czasie do Suny przybyła drużyna 7 w składzie: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura oraz Hatake Kakashi. Chiyo-baa sama od razu rozpoznała w niej Tsunadę, zaś w Kakashim Białego Kła, jego ojca. Haruno umiejętnie używając swoich umiejętności wyciągnęła truciznę z ciała Kankurō, oraz sporządziła antidotum. Kankurō chciał opuścić szpital i udać się za Gaarą, aby go uratować. Wszystko zobaczył Baki i kazał mu wracać do łóżka. Kiedy był już w stanie chodzić, razem z Temari oraz wieloma ninja z wioski Piasku wyruszyli za swoim Kazekage. Przybyli na czas, aby zobaczyć jak Chiyo oddaje swoje życie by uratować przywódcę wioski. Kiedy Gaara się ocknął, Kankurō podziękował Naruto za to co zrobił dla swojego braciszka. Później pożegnał jeszcze wracających do domu Shinobi Liścia. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|200px|Kankurō, Gaara i Temari wyruszają na Szczyt Kage. Kankurō widzimy następnie kiedy wyrusza wraz z Temari, oraz Kazekage, Gaarą, jako jego Straż Przyboczna. Siostra karci go za spóźnienie, gdyż śpieszy im się na zlot pięciu Kage, zwołany przez Raikage Kumogakure. Usprawiedliwił się on tym, że osoba taka jak Gaara nie potrzebuje ochrony. Kankurō zmienił również malunek na twarzy. W sumie był to już jego czwarty malunek. Całe rodzeństwo udało się do kraju Żelaza, gdzie zostali powitani przez Mifune oraz samurajów. Kankurō skomentował, że pogoda jaka tu panuje jest odwrotnością tej jaka jest w kraju Wiatru. Nie mogli jednak wejść na spotkanie Kage, a jedynie podsłuchiwać co mają do powiedzenia przywódcy wiosek. Starsze rodzeństwo szczególnie denerwował Tsuchikage, który narzekał na Kazekage i jego brak doświadczenia. Jednak kiedy zdenerwowany Raikage zniszczył stół, Kankurō oraz Temari szybko, bez wahania pojawili się przed Gaarą by go bronić. Wtedy to młody lalkarz pierwszy raz pokazał nową marionetkę, niegdyś członka Akatsuki - Sasoriego. Kiedy na zlocie pojawiła się biała połowa Zetsu, Jōnin z Suny przystąpił do defensywy Kazekage. Niedługo po tym, Kankurō przyłączył się z rodzeństwem do Raikage by rozpocząć walkę z Sasuke Uchihą. Jednak nim do niego przystąpił, musiał pomóc Samurajowi, którego zbroja paliła się ogniem Amaterasu. Ściągnął ją, używając sznurków z czakry. Teraz ninja Suny mogli się już zająć zbiegłym ninja, a pomagał im w tym Darui. Utalentowany lalkarz Piasku pokazał nam nową technikę Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku, która okazała się zbyt słaba przeciwko Susano Uchihy. Zaraz po tym, Sasuke zbiegł, a Darui i inni zaczęli go gonić. W międzyczasie Gaara uratował swoją rodzinę przed gruzami zawalającego się budynku. Gdy ruszyli za mising-ninem Konohy, spotkali innych Kage oraz Uchiha Madarę. Ten wyjaśnił im swój plan "Księżycowe Oko". Gdy Kage odmówili wydania dwóch pozostałych Jinchūriki, oświadczył iż rozpoczyna Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi, jako ich przeciwnik. Przywódcy wiosek zgodzili się na to żeby przewodniczącym Sojuszy Shinobi został Raikage. Kankurō razem z innymi obecnymi widział założenie Sojuszu Shinobi. thumb|left|180px|Kankurō z kukłą Sasoriego. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|180px|Kankurō jako kapitan oddziału zasadzkowego, po uwięzieniu Sasoriego. thumb|left|180px|Kankurō używający starego ciała [[Sasoriego, Skorpiona]] Brat Gaary został mianowany dowódcą (kapitanem) oddziału zasadzkowego. Jako kapitan okazał się rozmyślnym i przewidującym wojownikiem - umiejętnie zbilansował oddział i maksymalnie wykorzystał zdolności swoje i swoich towarzyszy. Jego ludziom przyszło zmierzyć się z Deidarą, Sasorim, bratem Saia i Chuuchikim z Mgły. Kankurō podczas tej walki pokazał swoje nowe umiejętności - nie dość, że potrafił przyłączyć swoje nici z czakry do nici Sasoriego, to jeszcze zwiększył ilość kukiełek, którymi włada (łącznie pięcioma). Udało mu się uwięzić Sasoriego i Deidarę. Udowodnił też marionetkarzowi z Akatsuki, że stał się lepszym mistrzem od samego Sasoriego z Czerwonych Piasków. Ten, zanim uwolnił swoją duszę spod władzy Kabuto, przekazał w spadku swoje marionetki młodemu dowódcy. Po walce z Deidarą transportuje on go z resztą oddziału w Czarnej Mrówce. Z resztą jego drużyna spotyka odział wskrzeszonych Shinobi - Chiyo, Kimimaro, Chūkihciego i Hanzō. Cytaty *''"Wiesz, wydajesz się całkiem miły, lubię cię."'' (Do Naruto) *''"Zaraz mu lutne."'' (Kankurō w myślach o Naruto) *''"Nie mogę tego tak zostawić, kiedy on mnie nie szanuje"'' *''"Za chwilę pokażę wam prawdziwą moc lalki Karasu!"'' *''"Naruto... proszę ocal mojego braciszka."'' Ciekawostki * Hobby Kankurō jest zbieranie lalek. * Kankurō chciałby stoczyć pojedynek z Shino oraz Sasorim. * Ulubiona potrawa Kankurō to hamburger ze stekiem, a jego najmniej ulubionym daniem jest szpinak. Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku